Breaking the Habit
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Former RikuxSora: Riku finishes the deed that Sora had begun... The Sequel to Breaking


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park.

Pairing: A lost Riku/Sora

Warning: This is hinting at yaoi so if you are a homophobe please stay away or you will end up being the ones who get to test out my homophobe zappers.

A/N: This is the sequel to Breaking.

Breaking the Habit: One-Shot

_Memories consume like opening the wounds. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again. _

"Sora, did you have to kill yourself?" Riku cried as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. The memory then flashed into his memory yet again.

_'I am going to give you back the only thing you don't have,' Sora managed to get to his feet, 'I'm going to make you see again!' He kissed the silver beauty one final time and plunged the blades into his eyes. _

"Riku, it's time to go." His father called him out of his room and they began to saunter to the service. The platinum haired boy couldn't stand being without Sora much longer. He was going to end his misery after Sora's service. Riku had been browsing several weaponry shops, looking for just the right set of knives. Only yesterday he had found a small set of sharp blades. The platinum haired boy had bought these.

"I'm returning to you tonight Sora." He thought as he arrived at the church. Sora's service had just started and tears were already pouring from almost every eye. Riku found his friends and sat beside them.

"I'm sorry Riku. Sora meant so much to you." Kairi managed to speak between sobs.

"There's nothing that we can do now." Riku clutched his thighs as he bent over, crystal falling. These tears he cried felt like blood seeping from is gallant green eyes.

_I don't want to be the one whose battles always choose. Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream._

"Riku-kun," Kairi looked at the weeping teen, "Don't keep beating yourself up for this…" Riku cut her off in the middle of her speech.

"Kairi, you can't possible imagine the pain of having someone commit suicide because of you. That is what Sora did." Riku's voice was shaky from both anger and tears. "We shared a paupo and whenever his thoughts became clouded, I lost my sight. He thought that if he killed himself, that I would never hurt again, but he made things much worse.

"Sora committed?" She had no idea why her friend had passed. Kairi thought he had some sort of life time disease or something along those lines. Riku merely nodded. "Am I the only one who knows?"

"Aside from me yes." Riku told her, "I only told his parents." Kairi wiped her eyes. "Hard to believe such a bright and happy child would do something so drastic."

_'If only she understood why…" Riku thought to himself. He slammed his hands into his pockets and the music in the background only made his pain seem so much worse._

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way; I know it's not all right._

Sora's service was soon over and Riku headed for the pier. It held a certain place in his memory. They shared the paupo fruit on the bridge. He thought it would be the best if they both died in the same exact spot.

"Oh Sora…" His tears fell like rain that day. Riku drew his blades from his pockets. The knives reflected the sunlight. He slowly touched it to his skin, pressing in and he poured crimson. The teen flinched in pain, but continued to drag it further. "I will return to you." He removed the knife and gazed at his arm. The other blade was then dug through his other arm.

Pools of Riku's blood formed at his feet. He laughed without thinking about the pain. The memories of him and Sora flooded his mind.

"The past few months of dancing, singing, and… laughter…" Riku stated, cutting through the pale white flesh on his legs. The pain seemed unbearable, but he continued. Riku smiled, falling onto his blood soaked knees. "You just don't realize how much I miss you Sora…" The scarlet contrasted with the teen's white skin.

The rain fell strong over the boy's cold dead body. All of the crimson red blood was washed into the sea as silence filled the air. Riku was now reunited with Sora…

_So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight. _

-Owari


End file.
